Numerous chemical and nonchemical means have been developed in order to exterminate or otherwise dispose of insects. It is generally recognized that no method has been completely successful for eradicating cockroaches. Because insects often build up a resistance to chemical treatments, pesticides have in recent years become increasingly concentrated and lethal. Consequently, their toxic nature and physiological effects on humans, have become of increased concern to the general population. Undesirable odors and headaches which result from inhaling these chemicals are a few examples of pesticide side effects. These concerns are most acute when pesticides are applied in buildings and other confined areas in which the air is stagnant. Because of their toxic effects and odors, application of these chemicals in food areas and where children are present is often avoided. Despite these undesirable features, non-chemical extermination means such as traps have not supplanted chemical pesticides because of their limited effectiveness. In the past, numerous designs for roach traps have had some success using an adhesive surface within the traps in order to confine cockroaches. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,400 to Patmore et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,259 to Nishimura. However, it is believed that these and other devices have had limited success because some insects are able to eventually escape the trap. In particular, when prior art throwaway traps are disposed of, by throwing into trash receptacle for example, the entrance to such traps may become oriented such that roaches can readily escape the trap thus obviating its utility.